Locked in Love
by kerrbear7
Summary: What happens when the two unlikeliest of people are locked in a room for 8 hours? JEMMA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

"I know what you're both going to say, but the truth is, I don't really care to hear it. I am stuck between my best friend and my fiance. I can't even begin to plan a wedding with all of this stress. Now I know that you both love me and only want what is best for me. So here it is; you are both going to stay in here for the duration of the day. That's about eight hours, in case you were wondering. In this time, I expect the two people who love me most to come to some kind of an agreement, or at the very least, a compromise. Find a way to put aside your petty hatred for the other person and realize that all of the snide comments and outright insults to each other only end up hurt me. If you can spend eight hours with each other and still find that you can't put my happiness ahead of your own distastes, then I guess there will be no wedding. It's pretty much in your hands. Chow!"

Manny's upbeat voice played a second time over Emma's cell phone voice mail, since she could hardly believe it the first time around. When she snapped her pink phone shut, she glanced over at her nemesis. Jay Hogart was closing his cell phone at exactly the same time. The sour look on his face told Emma that he had received the exact same message.

"You too?" Emma asked.

"Message from Manny?" he enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you mean Manny, my ex-best friend?"

Jay touched the side of his nose and pointed at Emma. He looked around the dark and dingy room. "How'd she get you down here?"

Emma blushed. "I'd rather not say. You?"

Jay's curiosity was piqued. "I was actually supposed to be meeting Manny here for a little... you know. But let's get back to you."

Again, a bright pink hue showed up on Emma's flawless cheeks, telling Jay that whatever it was, it was something Little Miss Perfect didn't want Jay to know. Whatever it was, it was juicy.

Jay walked to the door and, for the fiftieth time, tried to yank it open or off of its rusted hinges. As always, it didn't budge. He sighed loudly and looked back at Emma. She was, once again, trying to dial out. By the disappointed look on her face, Jay knew there was still no service.

"If Sean was still around I'd say it was him who lured you down here for some type of illicit dealings. But as memory serves me, Sean's not only 'being all he can be' in the army, but he also dumped you on his tour of duty. Did I miss anything?"

Emma sneered sideways at Jay. This was precisely the reason why she didn't want her obviously brain-damaged best friend to marry this jerk. Jay Hogart was a class A loser. Once a loser, always a loser.

"Okay, so Seannie's out. It can't be Peter because he's pretty much leashed to Darcy these days," he concluded, eyeing Emma intensely. "Are you getting a little something on the side without anyone knowing about it, Nelson?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She looked around, found an old wooden crate that looked fairly secure, if not a little dusty, and planted herself there. She willed herself to ignore Jay's dissection of the current situation and concentrated instead on her nails, which, she noticed, really needed a manicure.

And then it suddenly hit Jay like a ton of bricks! "Spinner Mason!" he shouted.

How Jay had reached this conclusion was beyond Emma, but her wide-eyed reaction gave it completely away. Jay's smirk broke out slowly, as if he were savouring every minute of Emma's embarrassment.

"Emma Nelson is getting a little action from Spinner Mason! I feel like I just found Jimmy Hoffa! That's how big this is, you know!" Jay exclaimed.

"It's not like that," Emma finally admitted.

"So you're not getting a little action?" he asked. Then, "A lot of action?"

Emma made a face at Jay and turned her back to him. She should have known better than to try to explain anything to Jay Hogart. He was an idiot and idiots are physically incapable of absorbing new ideas.

"You know eight hours is gonna feel like an eternity if you're going to ignore me the entire time," Jay reminded her. "Besides, I'm only having a little fun with you. I mean, not nearly as much fun as Spinner must be having, but..."

Emma spun around and, in her best pissed off voice, asked, "Do you ever shut up?"

Jay's eyes widened. "I talk when I'm bored," he answered in a small voice. "If you were more entertaining, I'd have less to say."

"Somehow I doubt that," she quipped. "Look, Manny told me that Spinner was waiting for me down here. We've sort of been stepping into something new."

"'Stepping into something new'? What the hell does that mean?"

Emma sighed heavily, her frustration becoming more evident by the sound of her voice. "We're not exactly dating, but we're more than friends. The whole thing with Sean sort of messed me up a bit. I'm not sure if I'm ready to hop into a relationship right now. Spinner's fun. He's not too serious, so I know he's not expecting something I'm not prepared to give. Can you understand that?"

Jay nodded his head. "Yeah, but are you bumping uglies?"

Emma bent her head back and yelled, "You are the most annoying person in the whole entire universe! You say things before thinking and yet you still manage to brainwash my friend into agreeing to marry you!"

**I hope you enjoyed! Please read and respond. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

Emma had had over a month to bring herself to accept the cold hard facts that her friend would soon be Mrs. Jayson Hogart, but she just couldn't. Manny had made some doozy mistakes in her day, but this one took the cake. It was hard enough for Emma to admit her own indiscretions with Jay, much less to think of her friend's.

And now she was trapped in a small, and somewhat malodorous, room in the school basement, with this guy she couldn't stand. Where was the justice in the world?

"I can appreciate Manny's idea here, but you and I are never going to be buddies," Emma admitted.

"And I'm not leaving the picture. So you need to decide if your friendship with Manny is more important than your obsessive need to control everything."

Emma hated to admit it, but Jay had really hit the nail on the head with that one. Her therapist had said the exact same thing. All of Emma's major problems could be traced back to the fact that she was, and always had been, a control freak. Of course, she wasn't about to admit this to Jay.

"You know nothing about me!"

Jay licked his lips and let his blue eyes scan the length of Emma's body until he saw the red hue return to Emma's cheeks. "I know more about you than you think."

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to make her squirm, but he loved getting to her. Emma was the type of girl who wanted everyone to think she was perfect, but he knew the real her. And the real Emma was flawed just like the rest of the world.

Once again, Emma turned her back to Jay and took out her cell phone. _Please work,_ she begged. But it was no use. There was still no service in this dingy room, something Manny probably knew and was counting on.

"Can you tell me it's, like, three o'clock?" Jay asked her, finally breaking the silence.

The two had been avoiding each other for the past half hour and it felt like forever. Emma looked at her watch and sighed heavily. She showed Jay the face of her watch. He gently grabbed a hold of her slim wrist and turned it so he could clearly see the time.

"That's it? We've only passed a half hour?" Jay leaned back and banged his head against the wall he was propped up against. He looked around and grabbed a lead pipe that was lying on the floor. He pointed it at Emma and said, "Just take this pipe and give me a good crack across the head. But make it quick. I don't want to suffer anymore than I already have."

Emma giggled. "You're insane."

"Oh, like you're gonna tell me you haven't dreamt about knocking me off before?" he asked with a crooked brow.

Emma shrugged, but then nodded her head. She grabbed the pipe from Jay's outstretched hand and looked at it. "I could claim insanity from being locked in an overly small space with my mortal enemy."

"You'd probably beat a murder wrap," he offered.

The two stared at each other, then at the pipe. After several minutes of strained silence, with only the hum of the school's monstrous furnace to interrupt, Emma and Jay broke out in hysterical laughter.

When Jay composed himself slightly he was able to get out, "For about five seconds, you were actually considering it!" before once again breaking down in laughter.

Tears were seeping out of both of their eyes and neither could manage to get out an audible thought. "That's the most I've laughed in a really long time," Emma admitted. "Thank you."

Jay had stopped laughing and was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at Emma and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Suddenly he felt bad for some of the things he had said to her in the last few months. He knew that she was struggling to keep her eating disorder from taking over her life and that her breakup with Sean had been devastating. But still, he couldn't resist jabbing her whenever he had the chance.

"What?" she asked him, flashing him a worried look.

"I was just thinking that maybe I bust your balls a little more than I should," he confessed.

"Is Jay Hogart trying to apologize?"

"Don't ruin it, Nelson. This doesn't happen very often and it may never come to pass again."

Emma was sitting cross-legged. She scooted around until she was facing Jay straight on. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jay raised a curious eyebrow. "Ready? For what?"

"For my apology."

Jay eyes widened in disbelief. "I thought I just did."

"I didn't actually hear an apology."

"Who are you? George Costanza?" he asked sarcastically. "I am sorry, Emma Nelson. I am so sorry for all of the times I was mean to you. Feel better?"

Emma nodded, but whispered, "That didn't sound very sincere to me."

Jay smirked and gave Emma's back a shove. "You try my patience, Nelson."

"And you repulse me, Hogart."

"And so nothing changes in the Hogart / Nelson saga. Our relationship is epic, Greenpeace. History books will tell of the wars we have fought, but somehow I think the real zest will be lost over time," Jay chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Hey! We've just passed another forty-five minutes. Maybe fighting is the key to our survival."

"You may have stumbled upon something there, Nelson. What do you wanna fight about next?" he asked.

She thought about the possible topics sure to cause a rift between her and her cell mate. The list was infinite! "Okay," she started. "The proposal."

Jay licked his lips. "What about it?"

"Sort of came out of left field, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really."

"You and Manny dated for all of two seconds. Then out of the blue, you're asking her to marry you? What gives?"

"Manny's cool," he answered.

Emma hadn't exactly been expecting some major declaration of love from Jay, but "Manny's cool" felt a little lacking. "Is that all?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, feeling his anger begin to rise.

"Oh I don't know. Something like you knew you had to propose to Manny because you can't live without her. You love her. Something."

Jay got up from the floor and began to pace around the room. He didn't like having Emma Nelson analyzing him. She was the last person he'd share his most intimate thoughts with, especially about his love life.

"You do love her, right?" Emma probed, also getting to her feet, as if to square off against Jay.

Jay kept his back to Emma and said quietly, "Yeah."

Emma grabbed Jay's arm and swung him around. "You do love her, right?" This time her voice was much more forceful than before.

Jay raised his blue eyes to Emma's, revealing a vulnerability there, that she hadn't known existed. He sighed heavily. Emma could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this! My relationship with Manny is none of your business."

"Manny is like a sister to me! If you don't love her, I have a right to know!"

Jay swung away from Emma's grip and walked to the other side of the room. His silence made Emma extremely nervous. What was he hiding?

"If you don't love her, why did you propose to her?" she asked.

Keeping his back to her, Jay answered, "I don't know what 'love' is, Emma. I like spending time with Manny. She doesn't try to change me. She accepts me for the ass I am."

Emma smiled. It was the first time Jay Hogart had been honest about his feelings. "So you like her. Why do you need to get married?"

Jay turned around slowly. "If I make a confession, can you promise not to use that pipe on me?"

She shrugged. "I make no promises."

"Things were going great between Manny and I. Then her father calls me out of the blue and wants to meet me for coffee. I've been called a lot of bad shit in my life, but no one has ever made me feel as small as that man did. Long story short? I'm not good enough for his daughter. Apparently I'm not good enough to pump his gas. I left that meeting and called Manny. The idea was to break up with her, but instead I found myself getting down on one knee and asking her to marry me."

Emma braced herself against the wall. So the whole proposal had all been a mistake? "Why didn't you tell Manny?"

"She was so excited. I figured that most engagements usually take at least two years. I had no idea Manny would throw herself into planning our wedding right away. Now I'm too far in. I can't hurt Manny that way."

Tears sprung to Emma's eyes before she even realized it. Jay looked at her strangely, not sure how to respond.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly and smiled through her tears. "I just realized how lucky Manny really is."

Jay was confused, to say the least. "What?"

"At least she has a guy who's willing to commit himself to forever just so she won't be unhappy," Emma cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Jay swallowed. He was worried that Emma's hard shell was about to crack in front of him. Normally he would have some kind of smart ass comment, but this time he didn't have a clue how to respond.

"I...I...I've never been cared for l...l...like that," she wailed.

Jay shook his head and closed the space between him and Emma. He gathered her small frame in his big arms and pulled her close to his chest, while she cried away. They stayed that way for a long time. Jay didn't want to move and barely breathed, while Emma's tears soaked through his thin t-shirt. He found himself stroking her blond hair and whispering calming words in her ear.

Emma finally pulled away, colouring immediately due to embarrassment. She dried her eyes and blinked several times. "I am so sorry," she whispered, seeing Jay's soaked shirt.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh you mean the whole mental breakdown thing?" she asked, trying to make light of the moment. Her face turned serious. "I guess I really needed that."

Jay let out a large breath. "Is this about Sean?"

"A bit, I guess. Not being able to face the person who dumps you kind of makes it harder to get over it. Is it wrong to say that I miss him?"

Jay shook his head. "I miss him too. But let's face it, he made a huge mistake! He dumped Emma Nelson...twice! The guy isn't as smart as he thinks."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"But I thought you were moving on? Spinner?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Spinner is okay, but it's not like we're getting married, or anything!"

"Was that a crack?" Jay asked, smiling. "'Cause I just ruined a perfectly good shirt on you!"

Emma grabbed the bottom of Jay's black t-shirt and tugged. "Yes and we all know the lack of black t-shirts in Jay Hogart's wardrobe!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

So half the day had passed and Emma and Jay hadn't killed each other! (Close, but not quite!) Sure, Emma had a slight breakdown and Jay had revealed his hesitation over his impending nuptials, but things weren't all bad.

"Be honest. How do you feel about your ex-girlfriend becoming a lesbian and do you feel responsible?" Emma asked, using her hand as a mock microphone.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm sticking by the 'I-had-no-complaints' story."

Emma laughed. "And Paige Michelchuk? Like, how could you ever compare?"

"Well they can't all be Peter Stones, you know."

"Touche. Sometimes the frogs look like princes."

"Does that make me a frog?" Jay asked.

"There may just be a prince beneath the frog exterior after all," Emma admitted, then whispered, "But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"So can you believe that I'm getting married?!" Jay shouted. "Jay Hogart! How does one go from boyfriend to husband at the age of nineteen?"

"Well at least you'll be able to buy your teenage bride alcohol, which will come in handy when Manny develops the inevitable drinking problem. You know, when she realizes she made the biggest mistake of her life!"

Jay's amused face fell. "You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Sorry." Emma actually felt ashamed for her distasteful attempt at humour. "I didn't mean to say that Manny won't be...lucky?"

"Gee, don't sound so sure, Nelson. I could end up making Manny very happy you know."

"As long as you don't knock her up."

Jay's eyes grew large with shock. "That won't happen. Jay the husband is hard enough to swallow. Jay the father? No."

"You do know that Manny wants kids, right? Lots of kids?"

"We don't talk about that stuff," Jay admitted. "Look, I was having an okay time and then you go and mention kids. Now I kinda feel sick."

"Don't you and Manny talk about anything?"

Jay's smile returned. "Why talk when there's other things to do?"

"Ewww!!" Emma exclaimed in disgust. "I don't want to know those things!"

"Oh stop being such a prude, Nelson! It's not like you and Sean never..."

Emma placed a tentative finger over Jay's loose lips. "Don't say something that you will regret. We are not going to discuss Sean. Please."

"Okay, so let's pretend like you and Sean never existed. That still doesn't make you all angelic and innocent. Wanna take a walk down memory lane?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Emma remembered why she hated Jay so very much. Sure, he had moments of being not bad, but then his perversions kicked in and his mouth opened. Once that happened, there was no telling what kind of crap would come out. She chose to ignore Jay, hoping that would shut him up, but no such luck.

"It wasn't all bad, Nelson. I've had worse."

Emma turned to Jay and raised her hand. It came within inches of his cheek before Jay grabbed her by the wrist, stopping the slap midair. She gave him an angry look and raised her other hand. Jay grabbed that one too, making sure not to apply too much pressure to Emma's thin wrists.

"Let me go," she said between clenched teeth.

"What did I say that would warrant not one but two slaps? I was actually complimenting you."

"By saying that I wasn't the worst you've had? Oh thanks! And just so you know, you weren't exactly the best 'partner'!"

Jay let go of Emma's wrists, now that he was sure she had calmed down. "Wasn't I encouraging?"

"Yeah, laying there and moaning really is being an active participant."

Jay began to laugh. Emma, her embarrassment taking over, shared in Jay's laughter, albeit nervously. Something about this conversation made both leery, especially Emma. Manny, her best friend and surrogate sister, would definitely not approve of her fiance and friend discussing their lurid past. As Jay's laughter subsided, Emma's red face returned.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Nelson. Our pasts make us who we are. Every experience gives us something to take away for later in life," he smiled at Emma, whose mouth was gaping. "I read it on some fortune cookie or something."

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Cover up your few and far between sincere moments with sarcastic crap."

Jay's mouth was now the one hanging open. "Wow! No mincing words now, Nelson."

"It's the truth. I think that there's actually a really smart guy under all of the macho hype you try to sell. Maybe that's what Manny sees and loves in you."

Jay shook his head and smirked. "No. It's the body."

Emma rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Was time standing still? Had they been forced into some kind of alternate universe? It sure felt that way.

"Smart is okay for some people, but it gets you nowhere in my life, okay?" Jay revealed.

"Your life?"

Jay sat up straighter. "Well we can't all live in the Nelson household where all is perfect."

"You know about this much about my life, Hogart!"

Jay leaned forward. "I know just about as much about your life as you know about mine, Nelson!"

Emma leaned toward Jay until their noses were almost touching. "I've got nothing but time."

"Okay, if you think you can take it. Let's see. Where should we start? How about 1988? That's the year little Jay Hogart came onto the scene. My mom was sixteen and my dad wasn't a whole lot older. Back then all Debbie and Ron ever thought about was getting high and partying, so you can see how a baby would be really welcome in that mix.

"My mom decided to have me. Ron thought she should get rid of me. Surprise, surprise, but he chose to split. As hard as my mom tried to straighten up, she was just a kid herself. My grandma ended up raising me and things were cool for all of three seconds.

"Grannie passed away when I was ten. I had no choice but to live with my mother. She was a really productive member of society, hopping from one warm bed to another. So I dealt with things the best way I knew how. I got friends and they became my family. We hung out and caused trouble."

Emma sat quietly, absorbing Jay's words. She figured his family life hadn't been that great, but she had no idea that he had no father and had lost his only real parent at the age of ten. She wondered how Jay had managed to be even a fraction normal.

"What? No quick wit?"

Emma shook her head.

"I'm disappointed, Nelson. I figured you for a 'suck it up' or something."

Emma shook her head again and wondered what she should say. "Not all families are great."

"Except your's, right?" Jay asked, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"You do know that my mom was only fourteen when she had me, right?" Jay nodded. "Yeah, well do you also know that Mr. Simpson is not my real dad?"

"Yeah, he's your step dad. You could do worse, trust me."

Emma swallowed. "My real dad lives in a place for people with brain injuries. He's pretty much got the mental capabilities of a five year old."

Jay gave her a look. "Your mom got pregnant by a guy with mental problems?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Jay's stupidity. "My dad used to be normal. Then he went to some concert one night and decided to drop some acid with a bunch of his friends. He jumped off of a bridge and ended up with brain damage. I don't visit him anymore, because he tried to kill my mother when he found out she was getting married. Does that sound all Norman Rockwell for ya?"

"Our home lives suck!" Jay smiled. "But at least you have Simpson. He's pretty cool, right?"

Emma smiled back at Jay. "He's the father I was meant to have. I couldn't imagine my life without him. And you have a not-so-bad life now. How many guys in your situation have their own apartment, a good paying job, a cool car with 16 independent speakers, and a fiance as smokin' as Manny?"

Jay got to his feet, removed his signature black hat, and scratched his head. "It's like a rags-to-riches story."

Emma also rose and pointed at him. "You could make your own movie of the week."

"Let's combine our stories and turn it into a soap opera."

Emma laughed and grabbed the black hat from Jay. "I always wanted to do this," she said, placing the hat on her head.

"Not like that," he disagreed, turning the hat backwards. "There. Now that's smokin'."

"Why Mr. Hogart. Was that a compliment?"

"Just one more to add to the never ending list, I'm sure."

Emma burst into laughter. "I'll let you in on a little secret." Emma leaned forward and so did Jay, until their faces were, once again, inches apart. "When you're friends with Manny, you sort of fade into the background."

Jay stared into Emma's eyes. "That's hard to believe."

"But true."

Jay reached out a hand and tucked a stray strand of Emma's long, blond hair behind her ear. He felt himself still holding her hair between his fingers, stroking its luxurious length. And then his hand was engulfed in her tresses at the back of her head. With one ill-decided moment, Jay pushed his hand against the back of Emma's head, drawing her closer to him, until their lips touched.

It was like a bolt of electricity passing between two people when they kissed. Their bodies fused together as much as their clothes would allow. Jay's hands were both in Emma's hair, massaging and bringing her mouth that much closer to his. His hat went crashing to the floor, but neither noticed or cared. Emma's hands were working magic on Jay's back, rubbing the length of him.

Emma couldn't remember ever having been so enticed by just a kiss. But this was not just a kiss. This was the melding of two souls. Jay found it exciting that Emma's tongue was an equal competitor in their game of seduction. Breathing became frenzied and Jay found himself placing both hands on Emma's rear, lifting her up and into him. She eagerly wrapped both legs around Jay's waist. They blindly moved around the small space, Emma straddling Jay, neither willing to separate from the passionate kiss they were engulfed in.

"Ow!" Emma yelled into Jay's mouth, as her back hit a metal stand that Jay pressed her against.

"Oh! Are you okay?" he asked, cradling her face in both of his hands.

Emma, flushed from their play, nodded her head. The two stared at each other for several breaths. Emma was still hanging from Jay. As they stared at each other, thoughts of right and wrong hung in the air. Neither chose to listen to the right, as they once again were fused together at the lips.

This time Jay made sure he could see where he was going, as he brought Emma over to a small workbench and sat her down. Her hands immediately flew to the hem of Jay's t-shirt. She tugged it upward and separated herself briefly from Jay, to remove the shirt completely. She swallowed when she saw the well-toned abs and tanned skin.

Jay thought he would come completely undone when Emma reached out a tentative finger and traced the small cross tattoo he had on the right side of his chest. She looked up at him with eyes that spoke of innocence, but smoldered with desire. He bent down and kissed her gently, so gently it may not have happened at all. When he pulled away from her, Jay took a deep breath and pulled Emma's top slightly off of her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the soft, ivory skin. Emma's eyes closed.

Keeping her eyes closed, Emma slipped her top over her head, revealing a lacy, pink bra. Jay couldn't remember having ever been more turned on by a piece of clothing in his life. Seeing the slight swell of Emma's perfect breasts made him hunger for more.

Emma's hands went to Jay's waistband and began the arduous task of slowly undoing his belt. Jay wanted to shove her hands out of the way and do it himself, but knew it would probably make Emma come to her senses, and he certainly didn't want that. So he waited out the sweet torture, until his belt was open and Emma's warm hands were working with his fly. When his overly large pants fell to the floor, Jay stepped out of them to reveal nothing more than a pair of black Calvin's.

Jay couldn't stand it any longer. Glad that Emma had chosen a skirt for this particular day, he brought his hands up under the short piece of material, found a matching pair of lacy, pink panties, and tugged them off in one pull.

But he needed to be sure. This was Emma Nelson and the last thing he wanted was to be accused of doing something that was unwanted. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm sure. Are you?"

Jay bit into his lower lip and entered Emma slowly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

And they were one. But it was different than either had expected. The whole appeal of sex in the janitor's closet was the roughness and the fact that it was usually a quickie. Not so with Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart. From the time their bodies first fused together, to the time it ended, things were slow and steady. Emma had never felt the type of pleasure she felt with Jay. Jay stared deeply into Emma's eyes and swore he saw heaven. And when both reached the point of no return, they clung together and heard each other's names being said by the other.

Jay placed both of his hands on either side of Emma's bottom, bracing himself against the bench, trying to steady his breathing. Emma buried her face in Jay's hair. Neither wanted to separate.

"I don't think I can move," Jay finally whispered.

"And I was gonna suggest round two," Emma said in Jay's ear.

His head flew up to meet Emma's eyes and just like that, Jay was ready. He lifted her small frame and brought her down to the floor, wishing he had something soft to place her on. But Emma was not complaining as she brought him down with her, and rolled him to his back, getting on top.

"You are amazing," Jay said with all sincerity.

"You're not so bad yourself," Emma smiled, beginning to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the wrap up! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

It's funny how clothing can truly inhibit a person. Moments before, Emma and Jay had been sharing in their wanton physical pleasure, but now that they were once again dressed, neither knew what to say.

Jay stared at Emma, unable to believe what they'd just done, and how great it had been. Emma tried to do anything but look in Jay's direction. She had been so caught up in the moment (or moments) she hadn't thought about what a colossal mistake she'd just made.

"Are you gonna talk first, or am I?" Jay finally asked.

"I guess it would be you."

"So..."

"So..."

"Emma?"

Emma turned to face Jay. His eyes were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, and in that moment, she felt her heart flutter. So it wasn't just sex.

"If you didn't want it to happen, we can pretend like it didn't?" he suggested.

Emma felt sad. Jay regretted it already and here she was admitting there were feelings hanging in the air that she hadn't been aware of earlier. Sex really does change everything.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

Jay thought that she'd never sounded smaller and wondered if she didn't regret their actions at all. Maybe just the opposite. "I only want what you want."

Emma smiled shyly. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Me neither."

"I mean, morally speaking it was reprehensible. But physically speaking..."

Jay smiled wide. "It was hot."

"Definitely."

Emma checked her watch and was amazed to see that it was almost four o'clock. Manny would be here soon to let them out. Manny. How could she have done this to her best friend?

"It's almost four," Emma informed. "Manny will be here soon."

Jay grabbed his hat off the floor and placed it back on his head. "I know what you're thinking, so let's not say it, okay?"

"That we're horrible people."

"That we're human and make mistakes."

Emma sighed. "I'm a walking mistake."

Jay turned to her and grabbed her hand. "You are the furthest thing from a mistake. You're more awesome than you realize."

"You're just saying that because you got a little play."

Jay returned Emma's smirk, but kept holding her hand, rubbing it tenderly with his thumb. "I hate to tell you, but that was a lot of play, and that has nothing to do with it. I've always thought you were awesome. You didn't know?"

Emma blushed. "How would I? All you ever do is insult me."

Jay faced Emma and grabbed her other hand. "Look, my girlfriend is gonna come walking through that door any minute now and I may not have the chance to say this again. I was jealous of Sean. I wanted what he had. I saw an opportunity when he left and I took it. But I was immature back then and stupid. I know that I hurt you, and when I tried to make it up to you, the words didn't come out right and I sounded even more like an ass. It wasn't your virtue or whatever. It was everything. It was the way you stood up for the things that mattered to you. It was how you looked at Sean when you two were together. It was the way you nibbled on your lower lip when you were concentrating. And yes, it was the way you wore your jeans."

Tears had begun to seep from Emma's eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because what just happened here is like a dream come true for me."

Emma threw herself at Jay and hugged him fiercely, never wanting to let him go. "I feel the same way."

And that's when the two heard the key in the lock of the door and pulled apart quickly. In walked Manny and Spinner.

"Look, Spin! They haven't killed each other!" Manny exclaimed, giving Jay a hug.

Spinner approached Emma and smiled. "I hope you're not mad. It was Manny's idea."

As Jay and Emma followed Manny and Spinner out of the room, they exchanged sad looks. Neither had asked to be locked in this room, but both knew their lives would never be the same again. Too bad their encounter would outwardly change nothing...

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for a sequel. After all, every choice has consequences... (How's that for a cliffhanger?) ;)**


End file.
